Undertale Chatroom
by rainbowthefox
Summary: Frisk creates a chatroom on Undernet. Disaster awaits us all. (AU. Alphys/Undyne.)
1. Chapter 1

**Undertale Chatroom**

* * *

 **[DETERMINATION] has logged in.  
[CoolSkeleton95] has logged in.**

CoolSkeleton95: YES YOU ARE RIGHT HUMAN THIS IS A VERY NEAT CHATROOM  
DETERMINATION: Is your caps lock stuck?  
CoolSkeleton95: WHATS A CAPS LOCK?

 _Frisk shakes their head, knowing that Papyrus would text in caps needless of the lock. They told him of the chatroom they had created the other day, and they were starting to test it and the new features. Leaning forward, they started to type until they heard the sound of someone joining._

 **[CoolSkeleton95iscool] has logged in.**

CoolSkeleton95iscool: sup  
CoolSkeleton95: THAT IS A VERY GOOD USERNAME BROTHER  
CoolSkeletin95iscool: ikr  
CoolSkeleton95: YES  
CoolSkeleton95: ...  
CoolSkeleton95: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

 **[㈐3✌㈇8㈐7㈇7㈇5㈇2㈌8❄㈇5㈐7❄] has logged in.**

CoolSkeleton95IsCool: gaster no one understands you

 **[㈐3✌㈇8㈐7㈇7㈇5㈇2㈌8❄㈇5㈐7❄] has logged out.**

CoolSkeleton95: HUMAN THERE IS TOO MANY PEOPLE LEAVING AND NOT JOINING  
CoolSkeleton95: FIX THIS

 _Frisk leans forward and types in Undyne's username to invite to the chatroom. If there was anyone to invite first, she'd be it._

 **[DETERMINATION] has invited [StrongFish91] to the chatroom.  
[StrongFish91] has logged in.**

StrongFish91: Whats up punks!?  
CoolSkeleton95: YOU FINALLY MADE AN ACCOUNT UNDYNE  
StrongFish91: Yea I didn't know Undernet had a chatroom!  
CoolSkeleton95: DOES THAT MEAN ANYONE CAN JOIN US?  
CoolSkeleton95iscool: yea bro  
CoolSkeleton95: HUMAN SHOW ME HOW TO INVITE PEOPLE  
Determination: Okay.

 **[DETERMINATION] has logged out.**

 _Frisk gets up from their chair, puts on a sweater, and runs out of the door to head over to Papyrus' and show him how to invite people. Whilst, in the chatroom..._

 **[Alphys] has logged in.**

Alphys: hhi undyne  
StrongFish91: Sup cutie  
Alphys: o/o  
CoolSkeleton95: WHAT DOES THIS 'SUP' MEAN?  
StrongFish91: It means 'whats up'  
CoolSkeleton95: THAT'S A SILLY QUESTION  
CoolSkeleton95: EVERYONE KNOWS THAT IT'S THE SKY

 **[DETERMINATION] has logged in.**  
 **[CoolSkeleton95] has invited [NAPSTABLOOK22] to the chat.  
[CoolSkeleton95] has invited [rnafkambglrlzga] to the chat.  
[CoolSkeleton95] has invited [GoatGardener] to the chat.  
[CoolSkeleton95] has invited [GoatMom] to the chat.**

CoolSkeleton95iscool: kid what have you done

 _Frisk wasn't surprised that he'd invite a dozen of people upon teaching him how to. So, already knowing the answer, you typed the obvious response:_

[DETERMINATION] shrugs

 **[CoolSkeleton95] has invited [HotLegs] to the chat.  
[CoolSkeleton95] has invited [OnionKin] to the chat.  
[CoolSkeleton95] has invited [UrImportant!] to the chat.  
[CoolSkeleton95] has invited [burgersinhell] to the chat.  
[CoolSkeleton95] has invited [MUFFET25] to the chat.  
[CoolSkeleton95] has invited [Jerry] to the chat.**

CoolSkeleton95iscool: bro did u just invite everyone from town  
CoolSkeleton95: NO  
CoolSkeleton95: SHOULD I HAVE?  
Alphys: Papyrus i ddont think thats a ggood idea  
CoolSkeleton95: YOU'RE RIGHT, ALPHYS!  
CoolSkeleton95: WE CAN'T DO IT WITHOUT THE TEMMIES!  
CoolSkeleton95iscool: bro no

 **[CoolSkeleton95] has invited [TeMmIe01] to the chat.  
[CoolSkeleton95] has invited [TeMmIe02] to the chat.  
[CoolSkeleton95] has invited [TeMmIe03] to the chat.  
[CoolSkeleton95] has invited [TeMmIe04] to the chat.  
[CoolSkeleton95] has invited [TeMmIe05] to the chat.  
[CoolSkeleton95] has invited [TeMmIe06] to the chat.**

 **[CoolSkeleton95] has lost connection to the chatroom.**

 _Frisk leans forward in their chair and blinks in confusion. He invited a lot of people at once, and when they were over, they noticed his laptop was a bit slow...Could he have crashed?  
_

Alphys: oh ddear  
StrongFish91: Did Papyrus just crash?  
CoolSkeleton95iscool: ill check on him dont worry

 **[CoolSkeleton95iscool] has logged out.**  
 **[GoatGardender] has logged in.**

GoatGardener: Did someone invite me?  
Alphys: hhi asgore  
StrongFish91: Yo Asgore!  
GoatGardener: Frisk is here as well?  
DETERMINATION: Hi  
GoatGardener: This is very neat, Frisk! I love chatrooms.

 **[GoatMom] has logged in**

GoatGardener: TORIEL!

 **[GoatMom] has logged out.**

GoatGardener: Oh, dear...  
StrongFish91: Maybe you shouldn't have said her name in caps?  
GoatGardener: *Sobs*

 **[GoatGardener] logs out after weeping like a baby.**

DETERMINATION: I didn't know Asgore knows how to use emotes...  
StrongFish91: Sure, kid! They're easy!  
Alphys: yyeah it's the smiley face at the bbottom  
StrongFish91: Hey, Alphys?  
Alphys: yyeah Uundyne? o/o  
StrongFish91: Here's one for you~ *Kiss*  
Alphys: O/O

[StrongFish91] kisses [Alphys]

Alphys: *Blushes*

[DETERMINATION] grabs popcorn

 **[CoolSkeleton95] has logged in.  
[CoolSkeleton95iscool] has logged in.**

CoolSkeleton95: WE'RE BACK, EVERYONE!  
CoolSkeleton95iscool: he crashed  
CoolSkeleton95: IT'S NOT MY FAULT MY LAPTOP CAN'T HANDLE INVITING 100 PEOPLE TO THE CHATROOM  
CoolSkeleton95iscool: so you _were_ going to invite everyone in town?  
CoolSkeleton95: WELL, YES  
CoolSkeleton95: EVERYONE EXCEPT GRILLBY  
CoolSkeleton95: HE TOLD ME THAT HIS CPU ALWAYS OVERHEATS  
CoolSkeleton95iscool: badum  
CoolSkeleton95: DON'T  
CoolSkeleton95iscool:  
CoolSkeleton95:  
CoolSkeleton95iscool: tss

 **[CoolSkeleton95] has logged out.**

DETERMINATION:  
Alphys:  
StrongFish91:  
CoolSkeleton95iscool: im sure he just crashed again

 **[CoolSkeleton95] has logged in.**

CoolSkeleton95: I CRASHED  
CoolSkeleton95iscool: called it  
Alphys: ii can check your laptop if youu want papyrus  
CoolSkeleton95: THAT'D BE GREAT! CAN YOU COME OVER NOW?  
StrongFish91: Nah, she can't. We have a date after this.  
CoolSkeleton95: CAN I COME?  
DETERMINATION: Papyrus, I don't think you  
StrongFish91: HECK YEAH!

 **[StrongFish91] has logged out.**

Alphys: oh ggeez

 **[Alphys] has logged out.  
[CoolSkeleton95] has logged out.  
[NAPSTABLOOK22] has logged in.**

NAPSTABLOOK22: did someone invite me?  
DETERMINATION: Papyrus did.  
NAPSTABLOOK22: is he still here?  
CoolSkeleton95iscool: no  
NAPSTABLOOK22: oh  
NAPSTABLOOK22:  
NAPSTABLOOK22: hhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **[NAPSTABLOOK22] has logged out.**

 _Frisk realizes that they're left alone with Sans. Nervously, they lean forward in their chair and against the keyboard. What would he say this time?  
_

CoolSkeleton95iscool:  
DETERMINATION:  
CoolSkeleton95iscool: so hows school  
DETERMINATION:  
CoolSkeleton95iscool: getting good grades?  
DETERMINATION:  
Coolskeleton95iscool: dating anyone yet?

 **[DETERMINATION] has logged out.  
[Jerry] has logged in.**

Jerry: i have to use the restroom

 **[CoolSkeleton95iscool] has logged out.**


	2. Usernames

**A/N:** Hey, guys! Thanks for compliments on this fic. Just to let you know, I do NOT plan on continuing this anytime because my friend that brainstormed ideas with me is no longer here. Unless you have some ideas that follow close canon and would fit this fic, inbox me and I'll look into it.

This fic was a bit troublesome to keep up because I had someone nagging me that it went against the site's rules and blah blah blah. I added those short drabbles in Frisk's perspective just to prevent it from being taken down. If you see this fic anywhere else, it'll more than likely be more in chatroom format and everything.

But here you go, _Robotic Waffle_! I'm giving you guys the list of usernames so you can understand who's who and maybe help me come up with some ideas. Thank you!

* * *

 _Frisk scrolls down the username section of Undertale Chatroom. There, they start reading the usernames of their friends in the Underground._

CoolSkeleton95 - Papyrus  
DETERMINATION - Frisk  
CoolSkeleton95iscool - Sans  
StrongFish91 - Undyne  
㈐3✌㈇8㈐7㈇7㈇5㈇2㈌8❄㈇5㈐7❄ - Gaster (MADSCIENTIST)  
NAPSTABLOOK22 - Napstablook  
nafkambglrlzga - Monster Kid  
GoatGardener - Asgore  
GoatMom - Toriel  
HotLegs - Mettaton  
OnionKin - Onionsan  
UrImportant! - Nice Cream Vendor  
burgersinhell - Burgerpants  
MUFFET25 - Muffet  
Jerry - Jerry


End file.
